A network operator designs and builds a cellular telecommunication system through a thorough network planning where capacity and coverage issues are taken into account for each geographical location, and base station sites are selected to meet the desired capacities and coverage. Recent cellular telecommunication systems have been provided with features that enable the addition of new base stations that are not part of the network planning of the operator but rather deployed in an uncoordinated fashion. One definition for such a base station is a home Node B used in connection with the latest evolution versions of a Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS). A home Node B is a private base station dedicated to serve certain, dedicated user terminals. However, such base stations deployed outside the scope of the network planning may include other types of base stations than home Nodes B.